L' idea di amore
by Bella-Jaze
Summary: El amor... nadie sabe con certeza que significa esa palabra, nadie puede ponerle palabras a un sentimiento tan grande y diverso, el amor nunca se acaba, solo se transforma en otro tipo de amor que tal vez ni siquiera sabíamos de su existencia y por eso todos tenemos únicamente la idea de amor...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1* Nueva Vida

Era la foto perfecta, una pareja espera la llegada de su primer hijo; la señora piensa que será una niña y la llama "iza", el padre, por su parte quiere un niño y le dice "pequeño campeón", pues dice que el nombre que escogió lo revelara cuando haya nacido; los abuelos del bebe quieren una niña, pues en la familia no hay niñas pequeñas; todos están a la espera de ese pequeño ser que llegara a cambiarles la vida.

La señora, una mujer de 24 años, tez blanca, de ojos café, su cabello es caoba, por otra parte él, tiene 25 años, él es de tez morena claro, cabello negro y ojos negros, ambos esperan que su bebe sea una mezcla de ambos, con el tono de piel medio al que tienen, pero lo único que realmente desean es que su bebe nazca sano y fuerte para darle todo el amor que guardan para él o ella.

Han pasado tres meses desde que la pareja disfrutaba a su bebe no nato desde su casa, ahora se encontraban camino al hospital de su ciudad, al llegar al hospital el doctor en turno atiende el parto, y al cabo de 3 horas de labor, nace una hermosa niña de tez clara y con pequeños mechones de cabello color castaño y unos preciosos ojos azules que hipnotizaron a su familia; y tal como la madre la llamaba "iza" ahora es una integrante más de esta pequeña pero amorosa familia, pasaron en el hospital solo ese día y al siguiente madre e hija fueron dadas de alta, la nueva familia se estaba alistando para partir del hospital, mientras la mujer comentaba a su marido su inquietud por conocer Sudamérica, la señora cambiaba de ropa a su hija recién nacida, la nueva madre tenía ganas de visitar Rio de Janeiro, el señor promete llevarla a ella y a su hija de viaje tan pronto como le sea posible.

Al llegar a casa, los familiares y amigos reciben a la nueva bebe y la llenan de mimos y besos así como de pequeños presentes que tal vez no serían los más costosos del mundo, pero los ofrecían con gran fervor y alegría, todos quedaron encantados con la belleza de la pequeña al haber sacado los ojos de su abuela, la única en la familia durante tres generaciones que tenía los ojos azules, la pequeña se ha convertido en el centro de atención de toda su familia.

Han pasado 5 meses y medio desde el nacimiento de iza, como sus padres y toda su familia la llama. El padre ha llegado de trabajar y trae una sorpresa con el:

-Cariño ¡buenas noticias!

-¿Que pasa amor?

-Iremos a Sudamérica, visitaremos Rio de Janeiro por un mes, solo tú, iza y yo, ¿qué te parece?

La madre se queda sin palabras, su única reacción es abrazar a su marido, al separarse de él toma a su pequeña hija en brazos

-¿Escuchaste pequeña?, ¡Iremos de viaje!

La única respuesta de la niña a su madre es una gran sonrisa que hace que sus hoyuelos se remarquen en sus mejillas. Su madre la deja en brazos de su padre y corre a sacar una pequeña libreta que como portada tiene una foto de iza, toma un bolígrafo y escribe

_**"será tu primer viaje princesa ¡Conoceremos Rio de Janeiro y cumplirás 6 meses de haber llenado nuestras vidas de luz cuando lleguemos a ese lugar!".**_

El día se llegó, iza y sus padres van camino al aeropuerto, la niña aunque aún es pequeña, ve todo con gran interés, todo es nuevo para ella, va imaginando cómo será su estancia temporal en aquel país desconocido para ella. La madre por su parte es inmensamente feliz pues al fin cumplirá su sueño de conocer una parte del mundo a lado de las personas que tanto ama; el padre iba pensando como mandar una foto de iza diario durante un mes seguido, pues esa era la única condición de sus abuelos para separarse de la pequeña por tanto tiempo. Llegaron al aeropuerto, abordaron el vuelo y en un corto lapso de tiempo llegaron a Rio, donde buscaron el hotel donde se hospedarían, después decidieron ir a recorrer la ciudad un poco, y al estar viendo un escaparate con pequeños relicarios, decidieron comprarle uno a la bebe, el relicario tenía una inscripción en portugués que decía: " amar, para ser autêntica, tem nos custará (el amor, para que sea autentico, debe costarnos)"; decidieron que se lo regalarían cuando cumpliera un año, también encontraron una pulsera que tenía un dije de corazón que se abría para poner una foto en él y decidieron comprarlo y agregarle un dije con una foto por cada viaje que realizaran juntos.

Por otra parte en la casa Cullen, la inquieta Alice corría por toda la casa con flores para cada rincón de su hogar cuando de pronto le llego una visión de su amado Jasper y ella en el jardín de la casa Cullen y el sostenía a una niña en brazos y la miraba con… ¿adoración? ¿Porque veía esto? ¿Quién era esa niña?, no sabía quién era, pero al verla ella se dio cuenta que no solo sería importante para Jasper sino también para ella e investigaría donde se encontraba y que motivos la traerían a sus vidas.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 3*¿Tragedia o no?

POV Narradora:

Desde el día en que Alice había tenido la visón sobre aquella niña de cabello castaño, que estaba dormidita en brazos de Jasper, no dejaba de pensar en ella. Estaba deseando verla, pero sólo eran pequeños _flashes_ de lo que ocurriría después de encontrarla loo que veía. Sabía que tendría que ser paciente, algo que no se le daba muy bien, pues la visión que esperaba podría tardar demasiado. De repente a la mente de Alice llego una visión donde estaba aquella bebé con dos humanos, parecían felices… pero súbitamente todo cambio, la niña estaba llorando y la visión empezó a desvanecerse…

- Estaba en Río de Janeiro - dijo Edward.

-Sí, reconocí el lugar; pero parecía ser que un vampiro quien la atacaba a ella y a las dos personas que la cuidaban. ¡No lo podemos permitir Jasper!- Dijo Alice muy preocupada.

-Tranquila Alice. Para impedirlo tendrías que estar en Río, y estás en Forks- le dijo Carlisle.

-No, me voy a Río en este momento. No puedo dejar que le pase algo malo- le dijo desesperada ante su impotencia de no estar donde ella quería.

-Yo voy contigo, Alice - dijo Jasper.

-Esme y yo también vamos - habló Carlisle.

-Emmett y yo también Alice, por el bien de esa bebé - dijo Rosalie.

-Alice, yo tendré que quedarme con Bella o querrá ir , y se podrían complicar las cosas- dijo Edward.

-Está bien, vamos todos, o casi todos - les dijo.

Tomaron las tarjetas de crédito, sus autos y fueron directo al aeropuerto. En el siguiente vuelo que salía a Río de Janeiro fueron en busca de aquella bebé. Llegaron en poco tiempo. Cuando recién habían bajado de avión, a Alice le llegó una nueva visión: estaba en la entrada del hotel en el que se hospedarían… tenían que llegar allí pronto…

La bebé y sus padres habían salido a dar un paseo, pero al llegar al hotel la pareja tenía ganas de salir a bailar; aunque con la bebé tan pequeña no podrían hacerlo. En ese momento los Cullen llegaron al hotel, Alice vio de inmediato a la niña y básicamente corrió hacia donde estaba. Al llegar le pidió a su madre si le permitía cargarla, la madre un poco recelosa aceptó y la niña se fue gustosa a los brazos de la vampira. La niña tocaba la cara de Alice y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, con lo cual Alice comenzó a sollozar, Jasper llegó a su lado y calmó su llanto, los padres de la pequeña se dieron cuenta de la conexión que había hecho la niña con aquella pareja de extraños y les pidieron que la cuidaran por un rato, en lo que ellos salían un poco del hotel; Alice sin dudarlo un momento aceptó encantada, y le dejó su número de celular y numero de habitación en el hotel al padre de la pequeña, para que cuando llegaran pudieran ir a recogerla.

Alice y el resto de los Cullen se dirigieron a la habitación, y al instante todos se encariñaron con la bebé. Alice les contó que si fuera suya la llamaría Allie, y al parecer a la niña le gustó, porque emitió una risita que a todos enterneció. Así paso un tiempo, casi un mes para ser exactos.

Un día Alice quería llevar de compras a la niña, fue en busca de ella a su habitación y preguntó por su familia en el lobby del hotel. Se sorprendió al saber que no estaban allí, de inmediato fue a buscar a Jasper y juntos salieron a buscar a la familia; pero cuando los encontraron, una tragedia había ocurrido…

Cuando encontraron a la pequeña y a sus padres, una imagen que nunca pensó o quiso que se convirtiera en realidad se posó frente a sus ojos: la bebe pequeña llorando en el piso sobre sus mantas, y sus padres tirados en medio de un callejón oscuro. En ese lugar solo había alguien vida, la pequeña de ojos cautivadores, quien al parecer estaba sufriendo. Al levantarla vio una mordida pequeña en su cuello, no lo podía creer, sabía muy bien que esa era la mordida de un vampiro; pero si ella se transformaba ahora los Vulturis la matarían por ser una niña inmortal. Tenía que llevarla con Carlisle para que la transformación no ocurriera. Tomó a la bebe en brazos y ésta dejó de llorar. Jasper notó su preocupación y le dijo que la niña sólo sentía un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpecito, pero al estar en sus brazos la sensación desapareció. Jasper y Alice fueron en busca del vampiro que mato a los padres biológicos de la niña, sin embargo su efluvio se combinaba con el de un humano, eso sí era raro, nunca habían olido algo parecido. Perdieron su rastro y decidieron que era hora de volver al hotel, pero primero visitarían la estación de policías para denunciar la muerte de los padres de la niña. La policía del lugar acudió al callejón, donde aún se encontraban los restos de los padres de la pequeña. La policía quería llevarse a la bebé a un orfanato, pero ellos lo impidieron, no podían dejar que se la llevaran a un lugar como ese.

-Jasper… ¿podemos adoptarla?- Le preguntó.

-Alice, sabes que es peligroso, amor…- le dijo, pero en el fondo sabía que terminaría siendo el padre de aquella bebé.

-Pero yo la quiero, y ella nos quiere a nosotros ¡mírala!- Le dijo mostrando a la pequeña y poniendo su mejor cara de sufrimiento.

-Está bien Alice, seremos sus padres- le dijo rindiéndose a los pucheros de su esposa.

Ella le respondió con un beso en los labios, agradeciendo él que haya aceptado su petición.

-Oficial, verá, nosotros conocíamos a los padres de la niña y estoy segura de que ellos aprobarían que nos la dieran en adopción. La bebé se ha encariñado mucho con nosotros y nosotros con ella, ¿sería posible oficial? - Habló Alice.

-Señorita, sólo pueden adoptar las parejas establecidas, y que tengan un buen nivel socio-económico. Ustedes son muy jóvenes para ser padres.- dijo el policía un poco desconfiado.

-Tenemos veinticuatro años señor, y somos casados. Por el dinero no se preocupe, tenemos un nivel económico muy bueno; vivimos en Forks, Washington, en una casa modesta a mi parecer y a la pequeña no le faltaría nada.- Apoyó Jasper.

-Está bien, estudiaré su caso. Mientras tanto la niña tiene que ser llevada al orfanato del centro.

-¿No podemos cuidarla? Estamos hospedados en el hotel en el que estaban sus padres y ella, además no quiero que pase un solo momento en un orfanato.- Mencionó Alice haciendo su mejor puchero.

-Está bien señora, pero pase mañana temprano con su esposo y con la niña a la comisaría, para recoger la resolución a su petición. Por ahora puede pedir con esta nota que la dejen entrar a la habitación de los señores a recoger las cosas de la pequeña.- El oficial dijo, rendido ante las suplicas de Alice, quien a su parecer estaba acostumbrada a obtener lo que quería.

-¡Gracias oficial! Le agradezco mucho, y mañana nos tendrá a primera hora en su oficina.- Le dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento Jasper llegó con el auto y se fueron directo al hotel, pues la bebé tenía mucho sueño. Al llegar fueron a su habitación, cuando su familia los vio llegar con la niña se pusieron alerta, Alice y Jasper no entendieron por qué, si solamente era la pequeña con la que toda la familia se encariñó.

-¿Qué les pasa? Solamente es la bebé, no creo que ella pueda hacerles daño- les dijo Alice en tono gracioso.

-Huele a otro vampiro, Alice- dijo Emmett.

-¿Otro vampiro? Es imposible, aquí no he visto a ninguno además de nosotros.

-No Alice, la bebé huele a vampiro ¿la convertiste?- preguntó Carlisle preocupado.

-No Carlisle, conozco muy bien las reglas como para romper una, además escucha su corazón- le respondió.

-Es verdad, pero va demasiado rápido como para ser el de un humano- aseveró Carlisle .

-Es cierto, con la emoción no me di cuenta ¿la podrías revisar Carlisle? No quiero que se enferme- le dijo Alice , visiblemente preocupada.

-Claro, pásamela.- Le respondió.

Ella le dio a la bebé, Carlisle la revisó por un momento, notando algo raro en ella. La expresión que puso al estar escuchando sus latidos, puso nerviosos a todos los reunidos en la habitación, si embargo Alice fue quien rompió el silencio y preguntó:

-¿Qué tiene mi bebe Carlisle?

-Al parecer Alice, si fue transformada, pero en una hibrida de vampiro o algo muy parecido- todos estaban en _shock._

-¿Cómo que una hibrida? ¿Cómo pudo pasar?- Le preguntó Alice.

-Sí, tengo dos teorías: una, que el vampiro que la mordió y mató a sus padres no le inyectó la ponzoña suficiente; y la otra es que el vampiro también haya sido un hibrido.- Explicó.

-¿Eso significa que mi bebé es mitad vampiro?

-Si Alice. Y sólo podremos ver su evolución con el paso del tiempo, tal vez crezca, tal vez no; tal vez se pueda controlar, tal vez no.- le dijo .

Todos en el cuarto se sumieron en silencio, tanto por el shock que les causó aquel diagnóstico de Carlisle, y el que la bebé se había quedado dormida.

_**Un capítulo más!**_

_**Las esperamos en el grupo donde se publican avances y cada que hay actualizaciones o algunas otras cosillas sobre esta y otras historias de mi autoría!**_

groups/bellareaders/

_**!Gracias Aleja, por haber corregido este capitulo!**_


End file.
